Electrical stimulation can be useful for treating a variety of conditions. Deep brain stimulation can be useful for treating, for example, Parkinson's disease, dystonia, essential tremor, chronic pain, Huntington's disease, levodopa-induced dyskinesias and rigidity, bradykinesia, epilepsy and seizures, eating disorders, and mood disorders. Typically, a lead with a stimulating electrode at or near a tip of the lead provides the stimulation to target neurons in the brain. Magnetic resonance imaging (“MRI”) or computerized tomography (“CT”) scans can provide a starting point for determining where the stimulating electrode should be positioned to provide the desired stimulus to the target neurons.
After the lead is implanted into a patient's brain, electrical stimulus current can be delivered through selected electrodes on the lead to stimulate target neurons in the brain. The electrodes can be formed into rings or segments disposed on a distal portion of the lead. The stimulus current projects from the electrodes. Using segmented electrodes can provide directionality to the stimulus current and permit a clinician to steer the current to a desired direction and stimulation field.